Compared To Nothing
Jazzimus: Elyoria.. Elyoria: Yes..? Jazzimus: Do you know why I healed you? Elyoria: You're going to torture me and interrogate me, aren't you? Jazzimus: If The Man Upstairs wills it. Jazzimus: I was going to ask you about your being an Autobot,y'know, before all of this madness ensued. Elyoria: At least I get to talk to my nemesis instead of sulking in my cell.. Jazzimus: So..tell me. Elyoria: I won't miss having that red insignia on my arm..fighting for a cause that I thought was great.. Jazzimus: Then why did you become a Decepticon? Why team up with Sasha Fierce and Kirbycron? Why the Savagicons, why me? Elyoria'd sigh. Elyoria: I am sorry. Elyoria: I have to ask you: What happened to my mini-con partners? Are they in good hands? Jazzimus would also sigh. Jazzimus: Yes,yes. Elyoria: Why kill my second-in-command,my friend,my partner-in-crime, Xhesha? Jazzimus: I'm sorry.. I had to.. Elyoria: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I had to? Jazzimus: I..um.. Elyoria: That's right,feel Guilt. Jazzimus (thinking): What did I ever do to deserve this? Jazzimus: Why? Elyoria: You're responsible for my brethren's fates. You directly-or-not, have killed them, as 'Supreme Commander' of the Autobots. Jazzimus: I'm haunted by it from time to time...you see.... Elyoria: You are a troubled soul. J: I wish I wasn't.. E: Savior.. J: That's my name..don't..wear it out.. Jazz would groan. J: I'm getting nowhere with this. E: Ok.. E (Elyoria) would sob. E: I can't believe that Observer is dead.. J: I can't believe my comrades're dead,either.. E: You killed them in cold blood; You killed them without remorse..why..you heartless..monster.. J: You know it. Jazzimus would smirk. Jazzimus would rip off his faded-out Misfit Autobot insignia,only to get up and walk out of the interrogation room to get a new one. Elyoria'd sigh. Jazzimus: That woman is crazy. Flashbee: I know. Flashbee: Gained anything out of her? Jazzimus: She was an Autobot. She didn't go into any more detail as to why she betrayed us than I won't miss having that red insignia on my arm,fighting for a cause that I thought was great. Flashbee: So she wasn't always like this? Jazzimus: Or so I thought. Jazzimus pats Flashbee on the shoulder. Jazzimus: Don't worry. Jazzimus would put another one on his arm, walking back in the room and closing the door behind him. Elyoria: Talking to Flashbee? Jazzimus: Yes! How'd you know? Elyoria: I always see you with that yellow cretin.. Elyoria: Y'know..I'd punch this wall were I not chained up like this.. Jazzimus: Calm yourself. Elyoria: Trust in me. Elyoria: I will. Elyoria (whispering): I'm so sorry..for your loss. Jazz's head would transform into its own being. (Though still being Jazzimus in its own right.) Jazzimus's body would slump,headless. Jazzimus: See what I can do! Elyoria (quietly): You're so cute! Elyoria would shake her head in disbelief. Elyoria: I wish that I could do that.. with my own head. Jazzimus: You combined..and you defeated us. Remember? Elyoria: That made me smile,Savior. Elyoria: Leading the Decepticon Destroyers makes me happy.. Elyoria: Although I see some Humanity in you Autobots. Jazzimus would transform back into being a head for his body. Jazzimus: I have so many powers. Elyoria: You're so lucky,and that's why I hated you. Jazzimus: Is this..what I think it is..? Elyoria: Hopefully if you don't kill me,then it'll be. Elyoria: Your son. Jazzimus: Minor? What about him? Elyoria: So,tell me about your love-life.. Jazzimus: And why would I? Elyoria: I'm just curious..I'd like to know a little somethin' about my enemies.. Jazzimus: O-ok.. Jazzimus: Arachnids were my thing. Elyoria: Ew! Gross! Spiders! Jazzimus: Jumping to conclusions.. What if I told you that I dated a scorpion? Elyoria: I wouldn't believe you. You always seemed to be the sort of person who'd ogle an insect-bot. Jazzimus: I am. Elyoria: I knew that you were an eagle, but wow.. Jazzimus: Yes.. I will always remember Silverbolt,my brother who was always harsh to me, and Blackarachnia, my kinder sister. Jazzimus: I miss Airazor. Elyoria: Who's Airazor? Jazzimus: One of my daughters.. Elyoria: I feel sad,now.. Jazzimus: Why? Elyoria: The wars,thinking about killing you, and everything else.. Elyoria: I didn't know you as a person. Elyoria: I thought you hated me. Jazzimus would chuckle. Jazzimus: Aw shucks! You're making me blush! Jazz: I kinda did..but.. Elyoria: We could..finish each others' sentences? J: Now,why? Elyoria: You called me many things, Evil being one of them. Elyoria: I've wanted to make that up to you,to prove to you that I have a heart. J: I thought you were this fearless,stoic person. I like this,but its weird how you find insects repulsive. Elyoria: I wish I was.. Elyoria: I wish I could turn back time..Observer..Xhesha.. Elyoria: Why did they have to die..why..? Jazzimus: Why did Fairlady have to die? Why did Ratchet have to die? J: Why..? Elyoria: Savior,I'm sorry.. Elyoria: I am so sorry.. I'm not even going to be mad at you for Violent Tiger's death or Max's death. Elyoria: Or even Circuit and Schism's death. E: Being an Autobot was boring. Also, the Decepticons get all the good things. Why be massively outnumbered? E: I'm not actually Evil..I just played that way.. but.. you've shown me something. J: I see. Jazz would cry. Jazz: You've made me regret killing Thomastrain. E: Thomastrain was a fool. No need to regret his passing away. You had a good reason for killing him,and Trackrain, and Megatron. E: You always give your enemies a sword to the gut. Jazz: Karma always strikes. I might die that way, but know this. Nothing is truly dead. Jazz: Speedemon and Infernox can kill Copycat. E: The Eighty-fold eye.. Jazz: What about it? E: Such a brilliant sword. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers